Jennifer Demiguiros(Nephilim)
Powers and Abilities As the second archangel, Lucifer is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. Lucifer is described by Zachariah as "powerful in ways that defy description".Sympathy for the Devil He is far superior to both demons and angels, as well as other supernatural creatures. He is even stronger than the younger Archangels Gabriel and Raphael, with only Michael being somewhat superior to him among his brothers. Likewise he was much weaker than Michael from the Apocalypse World. He is also no match for God, Death, or Amara. As an archangel, Lucifer retains his full power despite his fallen status. The immensity of his power was further shown by how an improper human vessel, Nick, decayed greatly as a result of containing him and had to consume gallons of demon blood to maintain his form.Swan SongAbandon All Hope... Even when weakened or bound by powerful spells, Lucifer still retains enough power to take down angels and demons alike and corrode through most binding spells if given enough time. Asmodeus, even when empowered by injecting himself with Gabriel's grace, showed fear at the thought of Lucifer regaining his full power, claiming to Arthur Ketch that "we're all dead" if it happened. Lucifer becomes super-charged after stealing his son's grace, allowing him to overpower and beat Dean, while empowered by Alternate Michael's full might, whereas Michael in a lesser vessel had previously thrashed him on two separate occasions. Listed below are the powers he has demonstrated in the show. * Lower-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the second oldest archangel, Lucifer is unimaginably powerful and as he was once the bearer of the Mark of Cain, he was next to indestructible. He can very easily kill even the mightiest of pagan deities and even Angels by just snapping his fingers and is much more powerful than the younger Archangels, as he proves by overpowering and almost killing Gabriel.Hammer of the Gods Almost as powerful as his older brother, it has been noted that a fight between them would destroy a large portion of Earth. While still imprisoned in his damaged cage, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused a bush to burn and appeared in Sam's dreams.O Brother, Where Art Thou? The only beings more powerful than Lucifer are Michael, Death, God, Amara and Jack. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - As the second oldest Archangel, Lucifer has extensive knowledge on the workings of the universe and immense awareness of almost everything in it, as Sam has said, "I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't". His knowledge can be assumed to be greater than that of his younger brothers but not quite as extensive as Michael's. This includes the knowledge of spellcraft and soul manipulation, the ability to see the future, the ability to sense other beings and to see the true form of creatures that cannot be seen by normal means. However, while extensive, Lucifer's knowledge and awareness is still limited, as he didn't know of the Impala or how to restore the wings of his angel brethren. **'Precognition' - Lucifer could see and accurately predict the future, but he could not see the whole picture; he knew he would possess Sam in Detroit and told him the first time he met him. **'Astral Perception' - Lucifer can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Lucifer was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison. **'Localization' - As an Archangel, Lucifer is able to track and locate beings, although not if they are warded by Enochian sigils. **'Soul Channeling/Soul Absorption' - Lucifer possesses the knowledge to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers. **'Spell Casting' - Lucifer was highly proficient and knowledgeable in performing spells. During the Apocalypse, he successfully performed a ritual to free Death from his coffin by sacrificing several demons and could bind the Horsemen to his presence, with his binding spell being able to control even Death, although to a lesser extent but enough that Death could not break free under his own power and needed Lucifer back in the Cage to be free. He was able to ward the Angel Tablet powerfully enough that Heaven never succeeded in finding it. His overall knowledge of spells also extended in negating them, as he was the only Angel to ever remove Enochian Sigils that rendered almost any other Angel powerless and could break free from the binding spell cast by Rowena even with diminished grace. *'Angelic Possession' - Lucifer is required to use a willing vessel on Earth, like all angels. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use a vessel descended from Cain or Abel, or it will begin to decay and eventually spontaneously combust and even then the vessel needs to be strengthened by drinking a significant volume of demon blood. However, he was able to possess Castiel's vessel for at least a short time without it exploding. **'Angelic Vessel Possession' - Lucifer can possess an angelic vessel which is already in use, as he possessed Castiel in his vessel. To do that, he needed Castiel's permission. Castiel's vessel was able to hold the immense power of an Archangel and the power of a seraph without any visible physical damage. However, the Seraph noted that Lucifer was burning through both him and his vessel over time. *'Immortality' - As the second oldest archangel, Lucifer has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the second angel and already existed before the Universe itself.Brother's Keeper The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. On one occasion, Castiel clearly says about killing Lucifer, "It's foolish, it can't be done"Good God, Y'all, and later calls the task "insane".The End **'Invulnerability' - Lucifer's vessel is impervious to most damage and injury. Kali, the most powerful of the deities at the gathering of the pagan deities, tried to harm him with a pyrokinetic attack, but it had no effect and Lucifer simply smiled at her attempt, showing him to be unaffected by extreme temperatures. While Sam and Dean managed to hit him at times during his fight with them in the Cage, he was completely unharmed and even mocked them for their weak attacks. Even after being shot with a hundred angel-killing bullets, Lucifer was unhurt. However, he is still vulnerable to beings of superior power, as displayed when The Darkness was easily able to inflict severe harm on him while torturing him and when the alternate Michael beat him, he showed considerable pain. **'Regeneration' - If Lucifer's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. When shot with the Colt, for example, the bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay caused to Nick, or other temporary vessels, by Lucifer's power, as he can't heal the damage caused to any vessel that's not Crowley's improved vessel of Nick, or his true vessel Sam due to his immense power and grace. Lucifer was also able to heal Castiel's body of the injuries suffered in their fight. Despite being stated to have been severely weakened by the Darkness' attack on him that expelled him from Castiel, Lucifer quickly recovered from the damage. **'Immunity' - Lucifer is one of only five things in creation that the Colt cannot kill. Lucifer is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. as well as to supernatural infections, such as the croatoan virus. Lucifer was even immune to Metatron's spell which burned all other angels' wings. As an archangel, normal angel blades were not able to kill, or even harm Lucifer. In addition, he was far less affected then normal angels when punched by the Enochian Brass Knuckles. *'Astral Projection' - Lucifer is able to display his full wings in a flash of white light. *'Chronokinesis' - Lucifer possesses the power to travel backwards and forwards in time, with him keeping this power even after the Fall. As an Archangel, Lucifer's time-traveling powers are much more refined than regular Angels, as he was able to easily send Dean back to 1943 to retrieve the Ark of the Covenant and later return him to the present, all without needing to physically be there with him.The Vessel *'Conversion' - Lucifer created the race of demons by twisting human souls. Because of this he could manipulate their nature to his whim. **'Power Augmentation' - Lucifer's presence on Earth greatly enhanced the powers of Jesse Turner.I Believe the Children Are Our Future **'Power Granting' - Lucifer stated that he gave the Princes of Hell their incredible powers when he created them.Various & Sundry Villains *'Exorcism' - With just a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was able to exorcise a demon back to Hell.Devil's Bargain * Energy Blasts - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to produce bolts of dim bluish light from his hands. These blasts carry considerable force, as one was able to stagger Michael, despite the gap between their powers.Exodus *'Elemental Control' - Lucifer can control the weather, temperature, electrical fields and the elements themselves to an immense degree, enough to cause natural disasters, either willingly or simply due to his mere presence. **'Terrakinesis' - Lucifer could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America. **'Thermokinesis' - Lucifer can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone in Detroit caused incredible drops in temperature and he froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. While bound by Supernatural Handcuffs, Lucifer heated them up to the point that they popped off his wrist. He later melted a pair of the handcuffs after revealing that they weren't really binding him. **'Electrokinesis' - When arriving at the Elysian Fields Hotel, Lucifer caused the lights to flicker. He was also able to turn off a fire alarm and turn on music with a snap of his fingers at a concert for Vince Vincente. **'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer was able to set a bush on fire from the Cage. **'Weather Manipulation' - When Lucifer was released, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of Detroit's temperature drop simply through his presence. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Being the second oldest Archangel, Lucifer is a very accomplished fighter, with millennia worth of fighting experience and thorough combat training. He was able to effortlessly slaughter a group of Pagan Deities without sustaining any injuries. He also effortlessly beat Dean to submission twice, even once when Dean was armed by a gun, at which Lucifer soundly disarmed and pummeled him.All Along the Watchtower Even while confined in his cage, he effortlessly overwhelmed Sam, Dean and Castiel, disarming the latter with ease.The Devil in the Details He briefly held his own against the Alternate Michael despite being far inferior to him but was ultimately quickly defeated. *'Flight' - In his smoke form, Lucifer can fly.The Rising Son Lucifer can also fly and levitate in midair as evidenced by his fight with an archangel empowered Dean Winchester, both flying back from attacks and charging back. Lucifer even remained levitating after Dean fatally stabbed him with one of the Archangel Blades.Let the Good Times Roll *'Healing' - Lucifer was able to heal physical injuries and restore people to optimal physical health, notably doing so heal his vessel's sister of her paralysis. He was also able to heal himself in said vessel from being doused with acid by Crowley. He later heals Anael's neck wound after removing part of her grace. When he resurrected Sam, Lucifer healed the neck wound and massive blood loss that killed him. However his healing capabilities are not strong enough to completely counter the damage inflicted to his lesser vessels. *'Holy White Light' - He once captured Castiel by disabling him with a burst of white light. *'Biokinesis' - Lucifer can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. He was able to kill a Secret Service agent by inducing a massive cerebral hemorrhage. * .]]Molecular Combustion - Lucifer can kill lesser beings by rendering them down to their molecules as he did Castiel, Nithael and Jofiel. He was also able to use this power to make Ganesh explode. He also used this power to turn two demons to dust.Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell In the alternate universe, Lucifer was capable of combusting multiple angels at the same time, a feat unseen by any other character so far. In his weakened state, he no longer possesses this power.War of the Worlds However, as of Bring 'em Back Alive, Lucifer is once again able to use this power, at least on humans, as he was able to turn two priests to dust at the same time with a snap of his fingers. He would eventually regain the power to use this on angels, as with a snap of his fingers, he turned multiple angels of the Apocalypse World to dust. *'Power Negation' - Lucifer could prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their powers, as Baldur and Kali were unable to teleport either themselves or the Winchesters when he arrived at the hotel where they were conferring. *'Reality Warping' - Lucifer reminded Gabriel that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when the latter tried to use it to kill him, meaning he is at least his younger brother's equal in this field, if not superior. While in Limbo, he was able to make a song play out of nowhere with a simple snap of his fingers. When he first emerged from his cage, demons started to dream for the first time since they were human. He was also able to prevent his clothes from burning when set on fire by Kali. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer was able to resurrect Sam Winchester after a vampire ripped out Sam's throat''Beat the Devil'' despite not being at full power at the time. Lucifer later resurrected Maggie at Jack's request. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer can change his shape into any person he wants. While in his cage, he appeared as Nick to anyone who visited him and while being exorcised from Castiel, his essence briefly distorted into a likeness similar to Nick's. *'Smiting' - Like all angels, Lucifer possessed the power to smite lower beings, but as an Archangel, his smiting is far more potent. He once threatened Crowley that he can effortlessly smite him in an instant. *'Sonic Scream '- Lucifer possesses such powerful vocal cords that in a fit of rage, he was capable of shouting so loud that it shook the entire Men of Letters' Bunker, made the Winchesters cover their ears in pain, and caused the Seraph Castiel to feel discomfort. *'Super Speed' - Lucifer possesses superhuman speed as shown when he was angered and upon breaking out of Rowena's hold, he was able to easily choke her before she could react and instantly drag her into a wall. *'Super Strength' - As the second most powerful archangel, Lucifer can empower his vessels with near-unparalleled physical strength that surpasses that of most supernatural beings such as demons, angels, pagan gods and even his younger Archangel brothers Raphael and Gabriel. However he is not quite as strong as his older brother Michael and is much weaker than Alternate Michael. His extreme strength allows him to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them across large distances with great force and even tear through their flesh with minimal effort. When fighting Alternate Michael, the strength of his punches caused an effect similar to that of a thunderclap. Even when weakened due to improper vessels, binding spells and a depleted grace, Lucifer still retained more than enough strength to kill or beat down most supernatural creatures on several occasions. *'Telekinesis' - Lucifer is able to move objects and beings around with his mind with great ease. He uses both elaborate hand gestures and snaps of his fingers similar to Gabriel. *'Telepathy' - Lucifer had complete access to Sam's and Castiel's memories and thoughts while he possessed them. While in his cage, he gave Sam visions of the cage and manifested himself as a young John in one of Sam's dreams. Lucifer was capable of holding telepathic conversations with Dagon even while restrained by Crowley's chains. While communicating this way, Lucifer's scream was able to cause Dagon great pain. **'Empathy' - Lucifer could read the emotions of his vessel. **'Dream Walking' - Lucifer has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was able to speak with Nick in his dreams while taking on the appearance of his deceased wife. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam in his dreams while taking on the appearance of Jessica Moore. He was also able to show Sam his memories and entered Rowena's dreams while he was in his cage. **'Mental Projection' - Despite being trapped in the cage, he could still communicate to beings on Earth, as he did with Azazel, though Azazel had to sacrifice several nuns for this to be achieved. He later used this to torment and communicate with Nick to get his permission to possess him, appearing in the form of his wife. After the Cage was damaged by the release of Amara, he was able to project visions into Sam's mind to draw him to the Cage. Lucifer was able to project an image of Vince Vincente's dead lover before Vince to trick him into giving Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel and cause Vince to experience hallucinations. **'Pathokinesis' - Lucifer was able to cause Sam to feel calm. *'Teleportation' - As an archangel, Lucifer can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. However, when imprisoned in his cage, he cannot leave unless it is opened by an outside force. ** and Dean into the cage]]Apporting - Likewise, Lucifer can bring others to him, as he was able to apport Sam into the inside of The Cage and later Dean and Castiel too. *'Master Torturer' - Lucifer is one of the foremost experts in torture, both physical and spiritual. He tortured Lilith's spirit to the point where he turned her into the original demon and from there, did the same to several other humans to create his demon armies. His torture methods were so extreme and profound that the memories of it would haunt his victims years after the fact and in some cases, such as Sam's, caused extreme hallucinations, mental shock and could have potentially killed him. *'Voice Mimicry' - Outside a vessel, he can imitate people's voices. In His Weakened State *'Anger-Induced Empowerment' - A unique trait to Lucifer. When angered, Lucifer's strength and abilities become temporarily stronger. This was shown when he was depowered from his depleted grace, he was able to break free from powerful binding and power negating spells that were previously keeping him restrained on two separate occasions. *'Clairsentience' - Even when weakened he was still able to sense Jack's power. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Even while weakened due to his Grace depletion, Lucifer was still able to overwhelm and force Castiel to flee, although he got wounded in the process. *'Immunity' - Even in a weakened state a regular angel blade is unable to kill him. *'Molecular Combustion' - In his weakened state, he no longer possesses this power.War of the Worlds In Bring 'em Back Alive, Lucifer is once again able to use this power, at least on humans, as he was able to turn two priests to dust at the same time with a snap of his fingers. He would eventually regain the power to use this on angels, as with a snap of his fingers, he turned multiple angels of the Apocalypse World to dust. *'Telekinesis' - While weakened by some of his grace being extracted, Lucifer still possessed this power and could use it when he was particularly angry to overpower lesser demons and even Castiel, although Castiel was off-guard at the time. While in a weakened state, he was able to hold off a horde of vampires with little effort and no visible hand gestures. *'Super Strength' - In his weakened state, he was still able to use more than enough strength to kill or beat down most supernatural creatures on several occasions. *'Apporting' - Even while weakened, he was able to apport Anael with him away from the Demon Bomb launched at him by Ketch. By Consuming Jack’s Grace *'Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence (formerly)' - After stealing his son's grace, Lucifer became much more powerful to the point of nearly killing Dean and Alternate Michael without much effort. At this point, he was said to be able to destroy and remake the universe in a matter of days. **'Enhanced Smiting' - At the climax of their fight, Lucifer atempted to smite both Dean and Alternate Michael; while he was unable to actually kill them, the ability still had a clear effect on both. *'Enhanced Invulnerability' - After becoming super-charged, Lucifer's invulnerability has increased greatly, to the point that Dean's Michael-powered blows, while capable of making him stagger, could not inflict any harm whereas previously Michael's blows in a lesser vessel could easily hurt him in the past. *'Enhanced Super Strength' - When empowered by his son's grace, his strength was increased to them point where he managed to overpower and pummel Dean who was possessed and empowered by Alternate Michael's full might with relative ease. Weaknesses Even though Lucifer is incredibly powerful in his own right and despite being the second oldest archangel in creation, he has weaknesses of his own. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Angel Blades' - Although Lucifer is completely invulnerable to angel blades, in his current weakened state, Lucifer is vulnerable to them. When stabbed with one by Castiel, Lucifer's red eyes flickered a few times before going out and he was in visible pain. *'Enochian sigils' - Lucifer can't find people with enochian sigils carved in their ribs. Also he could be weakened by a variant of an enochian sigil. *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold Lucifer, without any internal means of escape, as it was designed to bind Lucifer's power. Lucifer has also shown immense fear of the Cage, with Alternate Michael discovering that it is his greatest fear, and Lucifer himself stating that it was 'awful'. **'Nick's Body (formerly)' - Crowley had his research and development team study the composition of the cage and carve its runes and spellwork into every molecule of Nick's body. This not only trapped Lucifer in his vessel on Earth, but also made him vulnerable to Crowley's power. *'The Colt' - It caused him pain and he was knocked him down for a short time when he was shot in the head, but it can't kill Lucifer. *'Angel Trap' - He could be trapped by the angel trap. *'Holy Oil' - Holy fire could hold Lucifer for a short time. *'Hand of God' - The Hands of God contain enough power to harm Lucifer. Crowley absorbed the power of the Rod of Aaron and attempted to use a physical attack from the Rod to damage Lucifer. Even though the blast Crowley fired at Lucifer hit the demon Simmons, who defended Lucifer from the blast by standing in front of him, Lucifer was still thrown across the room by the force of the blast and it significantly hurt him, causing him to bleed. *'Magic' - Lucifer could be briefly restrained, banished, paralyzed and deteriorated by spells. *'Weak Vessels' - As Lucifer said, a vessel besides Sam limits his powers. In a weak vessel like Vince Vincente, Lucifer's endurance, immunity, strength and powers are greatly reduced, to the point that Crowley was able to telekinetically fling him across the room, Castiel was able to hold on his own against him, and Sam could counter his telekinetic pull for a considerable amount of time with just his raw strength. *'Christian Cross' - Contact with a cross hurts Lucifer and burns his skin. *'Grace Removal' - Like any other angel, Lucifer can have his grace removed, which would render him human. Removal of most of his grace leaves him significantly weakened. After the alternate Michael removed a good deal of his grace, simply flashing his eyes red briefly left Lucifer exhausted and he could not counter Asmodeus. When enraged, Lucifer's powers are stronger allowing him to use his telekinesis and break the warding around his and Castiel's cells. However, fighting four demons immediately afterwards with Castiel's help was enough to exhaust him. He is now more vulnerable to angel blades as a result as well. After being weakened in this manner, Lucifer began displaying more human characteristics such as hunger and feeling the cold. In his weakened state, Lucifer was shown to be vulnerable to the Prince of Hell Asmodeus, as well as the Seraph Castiel, who was able to harm him with an angel blade. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Primordial Entities' - Death, God, and Amara can effortlessly kill Lucifer.All in the Family *'Jack' - Possesses the power to control and destroy Lucifer before he stole Jack's power. In Game Night Jack effortlessly overpowered Lucifer and Banished him to The Empty. *'Archangels' - Lucifer can be harmed by his closest siblings. While he is much stronger than either Gabriel or Raphael, they are still capable of harming him, as shown by how Gabriel telekinetically threw him away. Michael, being older, is strong enough to overpower and kill him. Alternate Michael, known for being an even stronger Archangel than the main Michael, was able to easily defeat and restrain him. Later on, a single energy blast from this Michael was sufficient to render him unable to fight and cause him to bleed. Weapons *'Angel banishing sigil' - This sigil could banish Lucifer. *'Archangel Blades' - An archangel's blade, when wielded by an archangel, can kill Lucifer. Even when super-charged with his son's grace and with the power to unravel and remake the universe, Lucifer still remained vulnerable to an archangel blade as he remained an archangel, albeit super-charged. While powered by Michael whom he was acting as a vessel to, Dean was able to use an archangel blade to kill Lucifer. *'Hyperbolic pulse generator' - This device can expel Lucifer from the vessel that he inhabits. *'Lance of Michael' - It was created by Michael to slowly and painfully destroy Lucifer. References Category:Character Subpages